


NG+ chapter 39,5

by Tayani



Series: NG+ [4]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Goro's PoV, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Softness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 19:52:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18224693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayani/pseuds/Tayani
Summary: A companion piece to NG+After a day that marked the end of all secrets, Goro wants to show Akira his feelings, even if he can't quite articulate them yet.





	NG+ chapter 39,5

It was hard to imagine only a day had passed. 

Goro smiled to himself, leaning back into Akira’s welcoming arms as he watched the rest of the Phantom Thieves finish up their discussion over his plan on how to deal with Medjed. He didn’t even need to check if Akira was there, or whether he would hold him as he sat down on the bed and leaned back. He just  _ knew _ . Akira’s presence and his readiness to offer his support was a wonderful, new constant in his life. 

Goro hardly dared to ask himself whether he deserved such happiness. He knew he most likely didn’t, and was afraid to frighten it off. 

“Tired?” His boyfriend whispered into his ear, and Goro smiled and shook his head, letting himself relax. No, he wasn’t tired. Relieved, yes. Today has been one long stretch of anxiety; of confessions he never imagined he’d even be able to make. He had been so nervous about his friends’ reactions, Goro hardly ate anything the whole day, feeling he might throw up if he does. And yet, for all his worry and all his nerves, he has been understood. Perhaps not accepted, perhaps not forgiven right away; but none of them rejected him. 

It was above and beyond Goro’s wildest dreams. He showed them who he was, showed them all the ugliness, all the disgusting truths that laid just beneath the pretty net of lies he wrapped himself in… and they still wanted to be his friends. They still tried to understand him, chose to listen to him, to fight with him. They even got angry for him, for what he had to endure. It was surreal. 

And surrounding it all, grounding him in the here and now of this new, wonderful reality, was the man who caused it all. Akira saved him; although not like the heroes in the movies Goro loved so much, not by some epic feat of heroism. No, Akira saved him every day, in thousands and thousands of tiny little ways. Goro wondered if he’d ever be able to repay him. 

The Phantom Thieves moved about the attic; Makoto had left already, and Futaba was barely with them anyway, typing away at her laptop. Ryuuji and Ann stretched and waved their goodbyes as well, and Yusuke stood up, looking at him expectantly. Goro felt himself blush, and covered Akira’s hands with his own. 

“...I think I could… stay over, just one more night?” He said, turning his head back a little; just in time to find Akira’s grin there. It made him feel warm, just as his boyfriend’s embrace tightening around him did. 

It was still such an unusual thought: he was  _ wanted _ . 

“Jeez… I’m going to forget how my bed looks if this keeps up.” Morgana huffed, took a look at the bed in question and hopped into Yusuke’s bag. “On the other hand, maybe I’d rather sleep on the couch at your place, actually. But I’m coming back here tomorrow, alright?” 

“Will you be okay?” Yusuke asked seriously, and Goro smiled at him and nodded. 

“I have work tomorrow, but it starts late enough I’ll be able to come home and change.”

They left next, followed by Futaba, who snapped her laptop shut and skipped downstairs, yelling about curry. Goro turned around in Akira’s arms and pressed their lips together, revelling in his freedom to do so. He could just kiss him, just like that. He could call Yusuke, or Ann, Makoto or even Ryuuji tomorrow and hang out with them, just like that. They knew who…  _ what  _ he was, and they were still his friends, and Akira was still his lover, melting under every movement of his lips against his own. 

Goro felt his boyfriend’s hand stroke through his hair; Akira pulled him a bit closer, and the kiss deepened. The raven’s tongue pressed against his lip and Goro gasped and parted them obediently, wrapping his arms around Akira’s neck.

It felt almost too good to be true.

As if on cue, a deep, gurgling noise interrupted them, making them break away from the kiss and look at each other in confusion. Akira was the first one to laugh, and Goro really,  _ really  _ wanted to taste that laughter on his lips.

“Come on, let’s get you some food.” The raven giggled, nudging him to get up. “Or your stomach will start its own rebellion.” 

 

* * *

 

They did get food - a stir fry Akira made out of some leftovers, since both of them felt like getting something other than curry tonight. Perhaps Goro was being overdramatic, but even the dish itself tasted different than the food he’d usually have. Everything was different. He felt more relaxed; it was easy to smile, to laugh, to lose himself in the warm, happy feeling. When Akira proposed they go to the bathhouse together after the meal, to relax, Goro almost wanted to laugh at that. He didn’t know how much more he  _ could _ relax, but if it meant cuddling with his boyfriend in the hot water, he was all up for at least acting stressed. 

Akira braided his hair for him before they went, too. Goro didn’t even know he  _ knew  _ how to do that. It felt so nice to feel Akira’s fingers run through his hair, weaving them expertly into an intricate crown around his head. It felt so nice to slip into hot, pleasant water at the bathhouse, their arms brushing, their hands joined underwater - they weren’t alone here today, so that was as far as their public affection could go. 

And it was so nice, to return to the empty Leblanc, warm and relaxed, and realize this was his life now.

There was nothing more to worry and agonize about. Well, of course, there were still plans and dangers and whatnot; but tonight… tonight Goro didn’t want to think of any of these. He felt like he just jumped off the building and discovered he could fly, and he was going to let himself get drunk on this feeling, no matter how reckless this was of him.

“I haven’t seen you this happy in forever.” Akira smiled at him, and Goro wished he could get lost in his eyes and never come back. He adored Akira’s eyes - did he ever tell him? He didn’t think so… there were so many things he didn’t yet tell Akira. For example, he still couldn’t quite decide on this one, perfect moment to tell him, loud and clear, how he felt about him…

“I haven’t  _ felt  _ this happy in forever.” Goro replied. 

“Really? Not even during our dates? You’ll make me feel bad…” 

Akira laughed and walked towards the shelf with clothes on it, reaching for fresh pyjamas to wear. Goro didn’t even realize his hand moved; but there it was, reaching out, catching Akira’s wrist before he could reach it. 

Their eyes met again, and this time, Akira’s burnt as they looked into his own. Goro wasn’t sure which one of them moved first - this was the whole beauty of it, he supposed. He didn’t need to tell Akira what he wanted. His lover knew, met him halfway there, as if he could read his mind. 

Like right now; Akira’s hand moved, and Goro has been pulled into his arms, pressing his own hands against the other’s chest. Their noses brushed together - just a sweet, affectionate gesture - and then, their lips met, in a long kiss that left every single nerve in Goro’s body tingling for more. 

It was like dancing; a dance with no music and no convoluted steps. A little breath escaping Akira’s lips, his warm hands resting on Goro’s waist, his soft hair flowing like water through Goro’s fingers. The brunet’s hands moved down; stroking over the lines of  Akira’s face and down his arms, under the hem of his shirt. He could feel Akira’s little gasp, could taste it on his lips, and smiled. The raven’s soft, smooth skin felt hot under his hands as Goro moved them up once more, pushing the shirt out of the way.

They had to part for it to come off, but that wasn’t a problem; not when Akira’s own hands tugged on the front of Goro’s shirt, fumbling with the buttons. He groaned into Goro’s mouth when the brunet kissed him again, and Goro seriously didn’t think he’d ever feel as good as when he was kissing Akira. His hands were now free to roam over the raven’s chest and back, knowing that every inch of this soft, delicious skin was just for him to see, to taste and to kiss. 

Last button finally undone, Goro’s shirt slipped down onto the floor, and Akira’s lips escaped the brunet’s kisses, instead moving down his neck and chest. Goro felt a gasp escape him; he felt on fire, every inch of him. Every little bit of his skin was tingling with excitement. His hands darted down, and he blushed, hearing Akira let out a little, surprised gasp. Still, Goro didn’t let that stop him. He opened his boyfriend’s jeans for him and pushed down on them clumsily, groaning when he felt teeth on his collarbone in reply. Goro bit his lip, trying to stop himself from staring; and from blushing even more when Akira, in turn, reached to his own pants, slowly pushing them off, too.

“...the lights, we should…” Akira whispered. Goro hesitated, his hands moving to rest on Akira’s hips, playing with the rim of his underwear.

“I… is it weird that I want to see you?” He whispered, feeling his cheeks heat up still more. Akira looked at him, and Goro could see his grey eyes burn with tenderness that made his heart clench.

“W-what?” 

“Nothing, I just…” Akira laughed, his arms sneaking around Goro’s waist as he leaned in and kissed him again. “Last time we… um… I mean, when we had our sleepover…” His ears grew red, and Goro couldn’t help but chuckle and lean in to kiss them. Akira squirmed in his arms, trying to escape from the ticklish kisses. They laughed and moved about, until all of a sudden, Goro felt the back of his knees hit the edge of Akira’s bed, and he sat down on it with a yelp, Akira falling forward onto him.

Goro stared up into Akira’s eyes as they looked down at him, and slowly sat up; Akira shifting a bit, until he was seated comfortably on Goro’s lap. He leaned in for a kiss, and they both giggled into it, their hands wandering over each other, rediscovering every little detail again and again.

“Well?” Goro whispered, bringing his hands up to caress the lines of his lover’s face. Akira smiled down at him.

“Remember how you didn’t even want to let me see you without makeup back then? And now you want the lights on while we…”

“Well.” Goro coughed in embarrassment, looking away. “I just… I like seeing you. And… I like the way you look at me, too.” 

“Like I’m seeing the most beautiful creature ever to grace the Earth?” Akira purred, and Goro couldn’t stop a little, satisfied smile from stretching his lips. God, he read about this - in the magazines he’s been recently perusing, trying to  _ educate himself  _ in how to date someone properly. About how damn  _ good  _ it felt, to be appreciated by the one you loved…

“Yes, like that.” Goro whispered back, brushing their noses together. 

“I can hardly help it. You’re so beautiful, Goro… and you just owning up to it, that’s all the more sexy.” 

“You know, for someone who’s usually so quiet whenever we hang out all together, you sure can talk while we’re like this…”

“You like it though, right?” Akira purred, and Goro bit his lip, trying to stop himself from smiling. Akira grinned up at him and then leaned in, pulling him into a long, sweet kiss. 

“I like everything about you.” Goro whispered against his lips.

Their kisses started off slow like that; growing deeper and more sensual, but not rushed. There was no reason to rush anywhere this time; they were alone, they had the whole night, and they could take their time. Goro’s arms wrapped loosely around Akira’s waist, stroking the soft skin under his fingertips. He let his kisses wander, too; loving the little sounds Akira made when he kissed down his neck, nipping at the sensitive skin there. His hands came up, bolder now; and Akira gave himself over so willingly. He pressed against Goro’s every touch, let out the sweetest gasps whenever Goro did something he especially liked, his arms wrapping around his shoulders and pressing him closer. 

Goro smirked, closing his lips around his lover’s nipple, sucking on it gently, loving how much Akira arched into the touch at that; and his hands moved down, one of them brushing over the obvious bulge in Akira’s briefs. He heard the gasp, and all of a sudden, felt Akira pulling away, flushed red. 

“C-can I… let’s turn off the lights, okay? There’s plenty light coming through the window…”

“Sure.” Goro whispered, watching, enchanted, as Akira nodded and stood up shakily, turning the lights off and then coming back to him. He swallowed and, looking away, took off his briefs before slipping back onto Goro’s lap.

“...stop staring.” He mumbled, hiding his face in the crook of Goro’s neck. “It’d be a bother to have them on, right–?”

“...how thoughtful.” Goro smirked, laughing softly at the little groan Akira let out. And then, he rocked his hips, and he heard Akira’s gasp; felt it against his skin. He tried it again, and Akira’s grip on him tightened. Goro let out a shaky breath, reaching between them to wrap his fingers around his boyfriend’s cock, stroking him slowly.

“Good..?” Goro asked, surprised at how breathless he sounded. Akira nodded shakily against his skin. His arms circled him again, pulling him closer; their breaths became shorter, laboured; the air seemed too hot against their skin all of a sudden. 

“Akira…” Goro groaned, rocking them together in the new position. His other hand wandered over his boyfriend’s thighs and then back over his ass, and he could  _ feel  _ Akira twitch in his hand as he touched him.

The sensation went to his head like strong wine. He was doing this; he was making Akira surrender himself so perfectly to everything he did to him, making him moan in pleasure, making him chant his name like a prayer.

“You, too…” Akira mumbled, and finally let him see his face. He was flushed, eyes glassy and blown wide with want, but filled with determination as he reached between them, too, pulling on Goro’s briefs. They needed a bit of maneuvering to get them off, and almost fell off the bed; they ended up giggling so hard they had to stop what they were doing and catch their breaths - but finally, they were off. Akira’s fingers wrapped around him, and it was Goro’s turn to moan; and then, they pressed together, their hips rutting against one another, and it was all Goro could do to pull Akira closer and try not to come then and there.

“Goro…” Akira whimpered, their hands wrapped around the both of them, trying to keep up the rhythm that was quickly escaping them. Goro moaned in reply, pulling him down into a kiss. It was nothing like the slow, deliberate ones they shared just minutes before; this was sloppy and hot and open-mouthed, broken by little sounds they made and the calls of one another’s name. Goro’s hands wandered again, stroking over Akira’s beautiful body, smiling when he felt he was leaving goosebumps in his wake. A curious finger run down Akira’s spine and lower still, brushing over his entrance; and he felt Akira tremble and  _ push back  _ against him.

Goro gasped. He knew - well he was  _ curious,  _ can anyone blame him? - how gay sex was supposed to go all the way. He imagined so many scenarios of how it could go with Akira, but somehow, he never thought Akira’d be so  _ eager _ to–

“...touch me more.” Akira whispered against his lips, and Goro thought, not for the first time, that this man will be the death of him. He swallowed and obeyed, his other hand moving back to support Akira on his lap, leaving the raven to keep stroking over them, keeping them both just on the edge of release.

“...would you like to…?” Goro whispered, right against Akira’s lips. “With me..?” He couldn’t stop himself from adding. He didn’t need to see Akira to know he was blushing dark red as he nodded.

“Yes, just… I never… and I didn’t, uh… I didn’t get anything…”

“We’ll take it slowly.” Goro whispered, kissing him hard on the mouth. “Next time, we can… try, and… and next time…”

“ _ Yes… _ ” 

Akira moaned, and pressed himself more against him, and Goro couldn’t be bothered to  _ think  _ anymore. It felt absolutely redundant; he just wanted to feel now. He rocked their hips together again, touching, caressing his lover, feeling him unravel under his touch and feeling himself do the same for him. 

“Goro… Goro…” 

God, his name falling from Akira’s lips; as if it was the only word he knew how to say anymore, lost in bliss. Goro pressed them closer together, feeling he won’t be able to last, either, and kissed him, swallowing every moan and every plea for  _ more _ . 

They came together again,  _ perfectly _ , their voices ringing out in the quiet attic; and then it was all the press of their bodies together, their tiredness, full of satisfaction and love and tenderness. Their lips met once more, and it was lazy and  _ beautiful  _ this time; and Goro felt himself fall slowly back on the bed, Akira cradled safely in his arms. 

“...that was amazing.” Akira mumbled, leaning a bit back to look at him - and then chuckled. “...we wasted a visit to the bathhouse. We’re all sweaty again.” 

“Oh, well.” Goro laughed back, knowing he should… ah, get a bowl with some water, clean up, get them both dressed into pyjamas… it was just…

“...look what you’ve done, Akira Kurusu, you make me feel so nice I don’t even want to get up to clean up.” He groaned. Akira laughed; he could feel his whole body tremble with it on top of his own. 

“I’m such bad influence. Look at you, Detective Prince. I should take a picture and send it to your fans.”

“Don’t you  _ dare _ .” Goro grumbled, but it was in the same, amused tone. He leaned up and kissed the tip of Akira’s nose. 

“...let’s clean up and sleep, hm?” He murmured softly. “I want to cuddle with you.” 

“Mmm…” Akira smiled down at him and kissed him back. “Sounds perfect.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Bloo for betaing this chapter, you're the best! <3
> 
> If you like my stories, you can find me on twitter [@mikan_writings](https://twitter.com/mikan_writings) and/or tumblr at [mikan_writings](https://mikan-writings.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
